A gem more beautiful then a Ruby
by Rubyswhiterose
Summary: A dive into madness


A normal mission that's what it was supposed to be nothing spacial really it only required one person to go and sadly that one person was me I would rather be home with my wife then here but no of course not it was only last week that I was on our bed in her arms but then bang out of nowhere this job comes flying into my lap and if that wasn't bad enough it just had to be out in the middle of nowhere. God do I ever miss her I miss her long soft silky hair which was heavenly to the touch her smooth white skin that looked as if it would break with the slightest bit of mistreatment and most of all her blue ice eyes I could stare in them all day if she would only let me the amount of times I got lost in them is countless. I really do love her more then anything on this planet so of course it would only make sense I would be here instead of with her today marks the seventh day I've been on this mission and it's anything but simple ohh all you have to do is stop a couple human traffickers nothing special you'll be fine they said. The pay off well be big on this one they said ha I really hate my job sometimes wait no I take that back I don't hate my job just my boss who forces me to take jobs I don't want so here I am waiting to ambush these traffickers I spent the last six days on there trail and it's finally paying off I got a tip saying a deal would be going down in an abounded building in the outskirts of this town called fallstorn so here I am

'The woman clad in red was pressed against a wall the side wall of the abounded building keeping her eye out for any trucks pulling in she was seeping into the shadows as to not get seen she had been here for roughly four hours in hops she would find her targets as she tries her best to not let the cold beg her to much it being fall the nights where colder then what she preferred this specific night was windier then most leafs blowing everywhere the sound of branches and trees creaking the light noises of animals in the background she felt it soothing listening to nature put her at ease if she wasn't so cold she would be tempted to fall as asleep but luckily for her it seemed she wouldn't be waiting much longer she saw a truck pull in to the peaking lot like her tip said the traffickers would be in a large red transport truck with a Beer logo on it now with the traffickers here all she had to do was wait for the buyers and once they made it all she had to do was take them all in to custody and release there captives how this was a one man job she had no idea. Soon after the large truck pulled in a van pulled in as well the van peaked beside the truck a man in a white suit got out of the van walked up to the passenger side of the truck knocked three times on the window and once on the door waited a couple seconds the trucks lights flickered on and off two times after which the man in the white suit got back in his van waited for the truck to drive in the building and then followed after it the woman in red waited until both vehicles went inside the building before she made her move once inside she heard the shutters to the building that where previously open rattle shut the woman in red takes the route she had prepared earlier that day in case of something like this she had entered the building earlier and after searching the premise had left the back door open she headed to the back door immediately now inside she did her best to be as quit as possible not wanting to alert anyone as she slowly made her way to the front where the vehicles had entered she could already hear voices as she got closer she started to be able to make our what they where saying the woman had made it in the room the men where in it was the same as when she first searched the building the room they where in was filled with crates and box's it looked like a car shop as there where scrap car body's everywhere stacked on top of each other so the woman choose to hide behind one of such piles'

Now let's see what I'm dealing with here ha looks like we got five bodyguards and the one doing the deal and then we have the one buying so seven in all shouldn't be to hard to handle

'The woman could now hear the men vary clearly the man in white walked up to what looked to be the one in charge he stood out quite a bit since he had a eye patch on'

"What do you mean you have nothing we had a deal I gave you the money so where are the goods" the man who looked like he was in change heaved a heavy sigh and put his hand on the man in whites shoulder

"Look it's simple you can leave here with your life and come back again when we have more in stock or" the man tightened his grip on his shoulder while his bodyguards stated to surround the man in white "you can die right here right now and get nothing so what well it be it doesn't matter to me we get paid no matter what" the man in white swated his hand off looking nervous it seemed the threat had got to him

"Okay I get it I'll just come back"

"Good we're try to have you something in a couple of weeks just like tonight we'll contact you now beat it" the man in white was about to do just that he started to make way to his truck before stopping and looking back

"One more thing" the one in charge well call him eye patch looked at him waiting for whatever he wanted "I forgot to say this in my order but I want one relatively young I don't want a sack of bones that'll stop working in a few years the younger you can get the better" eye patch just give a small laugh with a nod

"Should be easy enough there's a lot of parents there kids be it they got bored of them or they never Kent to have any it well be a breeze

'Haaa I've heard enough theirs no different it's always the same every single one of them are all scum I'll be lieing to myself if I said I didn't know what I was getting into but I did know I knew the people I would be fighting were bad it just comes with the job but to think every encounter would be with trash like this talking as if humans where things you can just buy how low can you get well that's enough it's time to take them in'

The woman readied her self she griped the hilt of her sword on her back and set her sights on the closest bodyguard to her he was to her left standing behind eye patch she was ready taking out her sword she changed the first bodyguard aiming for the back of his neck she hit him with the blunt end of her sword knocking him out cold not giving eye patch much time to react she heads to him bringing her sword down to crash his head with him bearly managing to evade she then try to close the gap and aims for his legs trying to knock him down by sweeping his feet out from under him she manages to do just that she then once again try to bring the dull end of her sword down upon him to only be blocked by one of his bodyguards one of them had grabbed her from behind before her strike could connect now being held eye patch heaves a heavy sigh looking like his life had just flashed before his eyes little did they know this couldn't hold her. Pressing a button on her sword a compartment on the bottom of the hilt opened up and three small balls fell to the ground they where smoke bombs now with smoke filling the room she mustered all the power she had in her legs and crushed the bodyguards foot that was grabbing her in this moment of weakness she took this chance to wiggle free now free the woman looks to the bodyguard who just had her and calls out to him

"Hey only my wife can hold on to me like that so prepare yourself" clearly not prepared from his foot still paining all he can do is attempt to block the woman hits the man with the hilt of her sword straight to the head knocking another one out with the smoke now covering the room she can only hear two sets of foot steps coming her way looking to the ground she finds that eye patch is nowhere to be seen he and a bodyguard are probably going to leave in the truck not that she was going to let them the two bodyguards are coming at her from two directions once close enough one goose in with a knife and the other with a gun at the ready waiting for any kind of opening the one with the knife comes in aiming to stab her in the head which she avoided he swing again he aimed for her chest she avoided again he went for her stomach this time she stood her ground as soon as his hand was close enough she lifted her knee up to his hand knocking the knife out of his grip she caught the knife with her free hand looked at the one with the gun and sent the knife flying into his leg he fell to the ground and in a instinct she turned to the guard in front of her she grab his shoulder and swept his feet from under him now on the ground she kicked him in the face not with enough force to kill him just knock him out now all that was left was the buyer one more bodyguard and eye patch the woman started to make her way to the truck eye patch drove in with in hops they where there lucky for her the smoke would make it hard for them to drive out of here. She could hear a engine in the distance she would have to hurry before they drove off she rushed in the direction of the engine and immediately opened the passenger seat and with her free hand grabbed on to eye patch and pulled him out she was about to get the driver but he had started driving before she could grab him he put the truck in reverse and slammed into the shutters successfully knocking the woman out of the truck in there rush to get away they forgot to raise the shutters but to be fair the woman forgot they weren't raised as well rushing to her feet the woman went to check on the driver he looked okay ratted and unconscious but alive once done with that she saw the buyer making his way toward the back door seeing as she didn't need him she just let him go the one she wanted was eye patch so she made her way to him but to her surprise was just sitting on the floor she looked him up and down it didn't look like he had any injury's that would prevent him from running not being able to think of any reason why he just gave up like this she decided to just ask

"Hi amm eye patch what are you doing just sitting there aren't we umm you know going to fight" eye patch looked up at her just as confused as she was

"Eye patch really is that the best you could come up with what are you ten and no I'm not going to fight some crazy bitch with a sword who comes in takes all my guards out by herself and then trys to put on this cutesy girl act"

"I don't know if I should think you smart or just a wimp but okay I hope you don't mind but I'm not going to be putting my sword away just cause you won't fight me" the woman looked to eye patch and thought to herself since he's not going to fight me I might as well restrain him so she began to do that seeing as he wasn't going to fight he didn't resist after she was done with him she moved on to the bodyguards and set them all against a wall it was time to get some info like who was running this whole thing

"So eye patch I have a couple questions that I hope you can answer if you don't mind"

"You can ask whatever you want doesn't mean I'm going to tell you anything" eye patch had a smug face on like this was going to be fun this only made the woman's fake smile crack a little

"Okay then let's start with something simple then" she was doing her best to sound chipper happy even anything to make it look like his smug face wasn't getting to her "who's your boss the one runni-" poof that is the best word to described what had just happened as the woman talked to eye patch out of nowhere she felt something a chill ran down her spine she felt danger coming from behind her only years of experience could allow her to feel this almost unconsciously she turned her body sword in hand she cut whatever was behind her meeting almost no resistants it felt as if she was cutting though paper she went clean though.

The woman felt a warm liquid splash on to her face what she could only assume was blood after which you could hear a light thud echo though the building a heavier thud followed suit, after regaining her seances the woman saw just what she cut though it was a human the lighter sound she heard was a head she had cut clean though his neck she saw the man was holding a knife he must have been in the background the whole time just in case something like this happened he was waiting for the best chance when he thought she let her guard down but unfortunately for him the woman combat seances where far better then he had thought she was blankly starring at the body at the life she just took and thought to herself

'That's one more life I've taken even though I promised myself to try and hold back, to only kill the lowest of the low the ones deemed unforgivable wasn't that what I told myself so I can at least pretend to still care. It looks like there's no helping me is there' the woman took a moment to clean the blood off her face red was her colour but she still preferred not to be covered in blood still cleaning herself off eye patch calls out to her the woman turns around. Now dropping her chipper voice for a more serious one and meets his one good eye all traces of smugness gone "what did you feel like fighting now" her reply came as a shake of the head "then what is it feel like answering me now"

"As a matter of fact yes" to say she was surprised would be a understatement more like out right shocked

"Really" was all that came out of her month

"Yes but I have two conditions" and that's when it hit her this is his way of making it out alive

"Fine I'll hear what you have to say but let me tell you if you think you're making it out alive even with your information you're dead wrong" the bold statement had the result of a small laugh from eye patch

"Good I wouldn't have it any other way. What I want is simple first I'll answer whatever you want except the location of my boss as well as a couple other things and second I want to talk to you for a bit before I die that's all I ask for" why was all the woman could think of why talk to me what's the point but she knew she wouldn't know why unless she did talk to him

"Fine I agree to your conditions, so I guess I'll start us off. Why do you want to talk to me before you die"

"Why not I have a lot of questions for you like are you a huntress" a simple one it should have been easy to answer but for this woman the meaning for the word huntress had changed, it used to mean one who stands for justice, for the good of the world to stand up for the week and keep the darkness at bay. But now was deferent the woman now understood how the real world works to her the justice she stood for was darker then what she was fighting and fighting for the good of the world was a joke sure it meant she saved innocent lives but it also meant she was saving the evil of the world as well and that evil is what she had to fight. And lastly to stand up for the weak it seamed righteous enough but standing up for the weak just meant hurting the strong and in turn making them weak the ones she wants to help. Keeping the darkness at bay is impossible when it's already everywhere so what does huntress mean to her now.

"Yes I am a huntress why did you think I was a bounty hunter

"No I didn't it's just I never thought I'd see a huntress chop some guys head off it happened so fast I didn't even see you do it, with that speed I'm sure you could have knocked him out instead but for some reason you didn't"

"Your right I could of but I had no need to I was sure I would get my information from you or your guys"

"See that's what I mean what normal huntress would say that. All the huntsman an huntress I've met are so uptight they always thought twice when it came to taking lives, but not you killing a rotten human is the same as killing the grim to you it means nothing. you never know until it happens but it's just so easy to take a life wouldn't you agree" she hated this the fact that what she considered trash was right a person that could treat others like property and her agreed on something. She really wanted to get this over with to end this but sadly he was holding the information the key to his boss so she would listen to what he had to say

"Yes it is vary easy to kill maybe a little to easy if only it was harder people like us might not exist. If only that where true the world might be a little brighter" the woman looked down on eye patch thinking what could be going though his head he must know he's about to die so then why why talk to me what's the point. That's when she heard a light laugh leave his lips and then he broke out in full blown laughter it sounded genuine "what is it now"

Finishing off his laughing fit eye patch teaks a few big breathes "you're a weird one aren't you. Just mare minutes ago you chop some guys head off then talk about how the world could be a brighter place with less killing. I just don't get you it confuses me on whether you like to spread death or not. So please tell me do you" the woman put aside her disgust she held for eye patch to serious think of a answer

"I'm not sure" her heart cracked with every word she wasn't sure if what she was about to say was right or not "the first time I killed I think it was painful" looking at her left hand she tries to recall what she felt "for me and the life I was ending it was cold" the woman's hand starts to shake just from the memory "it was scary like I wouldn't be able to go back to who I was before to the one waiting for me" still shaking the woman thinks of the one back home the one she wants to return to she thinks of her to calm herself and decrease the shaking slowly until it stops eye patch looks on waiting until he starts again

"Did you go back to before"

"Another thing I'm not sure of I wonder that myself. If the me standing here is the same as before, I'm just not sure. I do know it became easier, taking lives I mean after seeing what this world is really like taking lives felt less wrong it felt more like cleaning up then anything" another laugh came from eye patch he found it funny that his death meant nothing more then picking up some garbage

"You know I heard to really get to know someone you have to spend three years with them, but I have a feeling even with that much time I still wouldn't understand how your head works. I'm not sure I want to ether" this man eye patch was serious having fun as crazy as it sounds talking to someone he considered more insane then himself was something he enjoyed the only other person he could talk to like this was his boss

"I'm glad we don't have that much time I hate the ideal of you getting to know me" the woman's felt like puking at just the thought of him knowing more then he needed to "I only want to know what's required about the people I kill anything more is unnecessary, to know more then what is needed only causes problems"

What she just said seamed odd to eye patch it really made his head turn "what do you mean by required what do you need to know in order to kill someone"

"Of course a guy like you wouldn't understand" the woman mocked eye patch acting like anyone with a brain knew this but in fact only someone like her could come up with this "eye patch let me ask you something when you kill someone what do you think of if anything"

As if he was proud of what he came up eye patch had this big stupid smile "What do I think of, simple I try to guess how this guy pissed off my boss" that only worsened the woman's opinion of him

"I thought as much but let me tell you when I'm killing someone I think of how much they deserved to die of how much pain they caused" for the first time that night a smile came to the woman's lips "unlike you I don't kill indiscriminately i try to judge the people I kill" a speak was lit in her eyes one of madness "to decide for myself if they deserve to live" a happy giddy voice to show true happiness "or die, like the man from before he is dead now because he choose to try and save you" a small laugh here and there "he could have left but didn't" and a slight hum in between sentences "hey let me ask you something why do you think your other men are still breathing" the woman slowly walked toward eye patch "hem so what do you think"

Fear was what this was called ever since he started working for his boss he forgot this simple feeling but here it was. The cause was a woman dressed in a black and red outfit with a red cape with a sword walking towards him he wasn't scared of death but of her madness to talk like she had the right to decide life and death so honestly scared him "because you want there information"

A skip here a twirl there the woman had a bounce in her step "no silly I have you for that why do you think you're still alive" every step closer made the fear that much worse this time studding came another guess

"I- is it because y- you want to use them for something" don't get closer back off was what he wanted to say but just couldn't

The giggles and laughs got closer and closer until she was right in front of him "wrong again it seams I have no choice but to tell you" the madness in her eyes came closer and closer to eye patches good eye he was grateful for the first time in his life he had lost his other eye seeing only half of her madness was more then enough "it's because I've done my research you know I knew full well about you before I got here as a huntress I have some sources that are more then willing to shear eye patch your real name is DarenShields isn't it"

Daren was more then a little surprised he was confident he didn't let his name slip only people he worked with knew it "like I said I don't kill indiscreetly only the ones I considered the scum the lowest of the low. But that being said I'm still a huntress I still have others to deal with ones who I don't end up killing. All it took was for me to catch someone who knew you someone in the trafficking market and what do you know there more then happy to rat you out for a lesser stay at our wonderful prisons" he told me a lot of things you know like how your bodyguards don't know what kind if deal is going Down until the night of"

Eye patch would be fuming mad right now if he wasn't about to die

"He also told me about the guy who's head is rolling around on the ground right now. He's your right hand man he knew what was happening here but he didn't stop it. For all I know all of the other guys could be against this kind of thing but they didn't know what they where getting into so I judge they can keep living" she pulled away from him and was now standing straight up hands behind her back

She's crazy more then what I thought who does she think she is acting like she decides who lives and dies

"What gives you the right who gave it to you was it god or maybe the devil. Cause if not, why do you get to chose who lives and dies. Last time I checked killing is wrong no matter who it is even trash like me knows that." The woman was taken aback for him to protest like this

"Why does it matter if I judge the ones I kill I'm going to end there life anyways right." The woman may hate Daren despises him but she still enjoyed this talk even if just a little she could count on both hands of how many people accepted there death and just wanted to talk before she killed them "I won't stop judging people just because of what you think but I will say this. You're right killing is wrong and systematically killing is no different but at least for the most part the ones I kill won't be missed, they won't be able to hurt anyone else isn't that what matters" the woman pointed her sword at Daren it was almost touching his nose "what about you I wonder if there's anybody in your life that will miss you"

She waited for a answer but it never came fear still showing in his eye he looks at the woman all he sees is darkness "well maybe you have a wife or child any last words for them like I love you or I'm sorry. No promises it well ever get to them but still its the thought that counts" the answer she got was a simple no Daren feared this woman to no end but was also captivated by her madness he wanted to know what could make such a broken human so he had one more question

"I have one last thing to ask and then I'll tell you what you want to know" Daren waited a yes or no after he got his go ahead he continued "why judge the ones you kill. You're a huntress why not go wild and take out all who stand in your way wouldn't that be easier. I don't get why you pick and choose like this" the woman wasn't expiated that no one had ever asked this before, she herself knew why but no one else did he would be the FRI's to know

"You really want to know that this is the last thing I'll answer are you sure"

"Yes" The woman was surprised, even the madness in her eyes lessened

"It's not as complex as you might think it's simple really you might find it funny. The reason why I don't kill all i considered bad why I try to judge people is because. If only a little I wish to pretend to still be human to act like I still have even a shred of humanity, I'll be honest I've killed far to many people far more then any one person should. So that's why I put restraints on myself so I can keep myself in place." Silence was what followed not a word from the woman or Daren it must have been a couple minutes before either spoke Daren was the one to talk first

"I see" was all he said he wanted to know more like when she started to think this way he know a little bit more of her madness but not his she got here and he would never know since his time was up the woman spoke up

"I answered you now tell me one thing. I want to know the name if your boss that's it.

"Okay I'll gladly tell you and then I can be on my way, his name is ReynaldoTowns that is my bos-"

"Thank you like you said I have sent you on your way to the people you've killed and when I die I guess I'll see you again" the woman wiped her sword off with Daren's suit and then sheathed her sword she was now making her way out of the building looking back only to see the man known as Daren with a wound stab to the fro head now outside she gets a call on her scroll it was familiar name displayed on the screen it was the person who sent her out in this mission. With a sigh she answers the call now putting the scroll to her

"I got the name of the boss and caught the some of there guys, sadly the buyer got away"

"What about the seller is he among the one you captured" the voice on the other end was clam and collected

"No he didn't make out he died in the fight"

"Ruby did he die in the fight or did you kill him"

"I don't know why don't you come down here and figure it out yourself bye"

Wait do no-" and with her phone call was done the woman known as Ruby starred to make her way toward town she was tried and wanted to get some sleep she had a lot of work to do. A lit of work she wasn't looking forward to.

(AN) Hello everyone to all of you that have read this far thank you it means a lot to me and for those of you who have read my other work Ruby's white knight don't worry I'm still working on that I wanted to take a break and work on my writing that's why I made this this will have one or two more parts I want to try and work on things like describing scenes better and that is what I tried to do in this chapter so please tell me what you think and if you like my new work thank you and have a good day

Disclaimer I don't own rwby or it's characters I don't own any of the art either all I own is my writing. rwby belongs to roster teeth and created by Monty owm


End file.
